


The Visit

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Son Relationship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Veronica and FP break some news to Jughead and Betty when they come to visit.Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 // FP x Veronica
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Veronica Lodge
Series: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718428
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	The Visit

Veronica had spent the whole week preparing for Betty and Jughead’s visit. The two of them had headed off to NYC for college and gotten jobs there after graduation, staying and starting their lives.

Veronica on the other hand had stayed in Riverdale, working on making her business the best it could be and starting her own life too. It hadn’t been what she expected, but she could truly say she was happy.

She heard the car in the driveway and took a deep breath, heading outside to greet them.

She couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across her face at seeing her best friend. This visit was a very nerve wracking one, but it was still nice to see them.

Betty ran up first, hugging her tightly and telling her how good it was to see her.

“How was your trip in?” she asked, just as FP and Jughead followed behind her with the bags.

“Oh, it was fine, you know, same old,” she said, pulling away. “You look amazing!”

She smiled in thanks, hugging Jughead hello next.

FP looked at her as he held the door open so everyone could step inside. There was always an air of tension around them now, ever since FP and she broke the news to Jughead about their relationship.

It had been a few years ago, they were married now, but Jughead still wasn’t completely okay with it. She guessed she understood, having your friend married to you father wasn’t a regular thing.

“I have the guest room all set for you guys,” she told them. “Do you want to get freshened up before dinner?”

She looked at Jughead, who was looking around at the changes in the house.

“We’ll get settled first, thanks, V,” Betty answered for them.

“Follow me,” FP said and Veronica could hear the stress in his voice.

She smiled as she watched them disappear upstairs, heading to the kitchen to check on the food.

FP joined her soon after, his look alone making her open her arms in offer of a hug.

He took it, holding her closely and sighing.

“We can do this, babe” she told him, cupping his face when he pulled back enough to press his forehead against hers.

She hadn’t planned on falling in love with him, it all just sort of happened. She had been having trouble at the club, and being the sheriff, FP was spending a lot of time there enforcing the law. One thing lead to another, and what started as nothing more than hot sex turned into something really special.

They were really happy, even though they couldn’t say the same thing about their families. 

FP helped her with a few things in the kitchen, way over protective and not letting her lift anything even remotely heavy, even though she told him she was fine. 

When Betty and Jughead came down she poured Betty and FP some wine. Jughead didn’t drink so she had gotten a case of Coke, knowing it was his favorite. While Jughead and FP went to catch up in the living room, Betty and Veronica did the same in the kitchen.

Once the table was set and all the food was out, they all gathered together in the dining room to eat. Conversation was as normal as it had been over the past few years, the four of them just catching up and Betty complimenting all the new work they’d done on the house.

The house was in good condition when they bought it, but there were still a few renovations Veronica had wanted to make and decorating it had become her passion project. At this point she’d say it was pretty much done, besides for one bedroom of course.

As the minutes ticked along she could feel FP getting stiffer beside her. They had both agreed to break the news during dessert, and now that everyone was digging into their cake slices and sipping their tea or coffee, Veronica slid her hand under the table onto FP’s thigh. 

“So, ah, we actually wanted to share some news with you guys,” she began with a smile, glancing at FP when he shifted in his seat.

Jughead frowned, looking between his father and her, but Veronica kept her cool, knowing she had to be strong for both FP and herself right now.

Jughead continued to look at them, and Betty voiced her desire to know by saying, “Well don’t keep us in suspense,” 

“We’re having a baby,” she just came right out and said it, ripping the bandaid off because she knew there was no way of easing into it.

Jughead wasn’t going to take this well, even though she’d made his favorite meal and done her best to make everything pleasant.

Betty’s mouth flew open before she smiled. “Oh my god, V! That’s…. that’s so wonderful. Congratulations,” She stood, and so did Veronica, moving around the table to meet in a hug.

“Oh my gosh, I couldn’t even tell,” Betty laughed, pulling back to check out Veronica’s stomach.

Veronica grinned. She was over the moon. She really wanted this baby and she was so happy FP had agreed. She knew it must be hard for him, having two grown up kids already.

Veronica’s dress was a little loose, so she tightened it to show Betty the little bump.

“Wow, V… I’m so happy for you,”

Betty hugged her again and she looked over her shoulder at the father and son who hadn’t said a word yet, looking at each other from across the table. It was definitely awkward.

“Well, son,” FP finally sighed. “I know you probably didn’t think you’d be a big brother again, but…”

Jughead’s sarcastic laugh broke FP’s sentence, and everyone kind of looked at each other awkwardly. 

“I can not fucking believe you,” Jughead finally said, standing and not looking back as he went straight for the front door, slamming it shut.

Veronica closed her eyes at the sound, taking a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry, you guys,” Betty began, about to go after him.

“No, it’s okay, Betty,” FP quickly said, standing. “I should go,”

Betty looked at him with worry and nodded, letting FP go ahead as she came back over to Veronica, offering a smile.

“It’ll be okay, V,” she assured, “We should just let them talk and work it out. I’m sorry he’s acting like this though,”

Veronica shrugged, sitting again and the tension in the room dropping a degree. “We didn’t expect it to go well,”

Betty sighed but smiled assuringly. “You’ll see, as soon as Jughead gets it out of his system, everything will be great… You’re going to be a mom!”

Veronica laughed, her joy mixed with her worry for her husband. She was excited, and she knew once the baby came all their family would be too.

.

FP followed Jughead, who had already lit up on the porch and was smoking like a chimney. FP came to stand with him at the railing, looking out at the lawn and the picturesque garden Veronica had created. 

He never imagined he could be this happy. He thought he had already had his time with Gladys, but with Veronica things were completely different. There were no fights and everything was effortless with them (well, besides for their families). FP finally felt like he was settled and proud of himself.

“That shit’ll kill you, kid,” he said, just to break the silence.

“You’re one to fucking talk,” he shot back.

FP sighed. He knew he had been a beyond shit parent when Jughead was growing up. He wished he could go back and make things better for Jughead - get him a real home, pay for the bills so his kid didn’t go hungry, be there for emotional support. He had been too drunk most days to be of use to anyone.

They just stood there like that, with Jughead starting another cigarette. FP wished so badly to give his son a hug, to know of a way to take away the pain he had caused. But he knew all he could do right now was let Jughead work it out in his head, before letting FP have it.

Finally, after his second cigarette, Jughead spoke. “I really can’t believe you, dad,” he said, “A kid… now? You’re in your forties, close to fifty”

“Yeah, and my wife is in her twenties… She wants a family, and… I want to make her happy,”

Jughead scoffed. “So you’re not even having this kid because you want it?”

He frowned, turning to Jughead, his heart breaking at all the pain in his expression.

“Of course I want it… I wanted all my kids… You’re the best thing I ever did, son,”

Jughead shook his head and had yet to look him in the eye. “Didn’t seem like you wanted me back then,”

He placed his hand on Jughead’s back. “I’m sorry,” he swallowed. “I know I was a shit dad, but look… I must have done something right, you’re just about the best person I know,”

“I’m not who I am because of you,” Jughead corrected, finally looking at him.

FP nodded. He knew. Jughead was determined and successful because he had to be an adult while he was growing up.

The tears pricked FP’s eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t the father you deserved while you were growing up. I regret not getting my act together sooner.”

Jughead softened a little and FP knew he had a truly tender soul.

“I’m sorry I’m acting like a jealous child… Veronica doesn’t deserve it,” he said. “It’s just hard… seeing you like this. You have a great job, a beautiful house, a new family on the way… I’m glad for you, I am. I want you to have a good life… I guess I’m still just bitter about some stuff,” Jughead wiped his nose with the back of his hand and continued to look forward.

FP squeezed his shoulder. “You’re allowed to feel however you feel,” he assured. “And don’t worry about Veronica. We both get why our families aren’t really happy with us being together… but we’re happy and we really hope this kids will have their big brother around,”

Still looking ahead, like he didn’t want to, Jughead replied with, “Of course they will,”

.

Later that night, alone in their room, FP watched his stunning wife move around the dime room as she prepared for bed. 

He couldn’t believe his luck. She was so beautiful and smart, not to mention sexy. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to end up here. But he was glad he had. 

With a sigh she got into bed, FP’s hand on her stomach as soon as she was settled in. 

“Thank you for everything you did today to try and make it go smoother,”

She brought her hand to his face lovingly. “Now there’s just my parents,”

She was right. They had already told Jellybean over FaceTime, so all that was left was her parents. 

He knew Hiram would be furious. And he had to admit one of the many perks of being with Veronica was pissing Hiram Lodge off. 

“You can’t wait to tell my dad, can you?” she asked.

He shrugged innocently, moving in for a kiss. She moaned and slipped her arm around his shoulders as he moved over the top of her. “Definitely don’t want to talk about your dad right now,”

She giggled as he began kissing her neck, knowing that his facial hair tickled her. He was so happy, and come next Christmas, all three of his kids and the people he loved most would all be under this roof together. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
